Bestias de hielo
by Anzu Brief
Summary: “No todos podemos ser héroes Naruto, no todos...” aquellas palabras marcaron el resto de mi vida. Porque esa noche descubrí que Sasuke me admiraba, porque entonces un extraño sentimiento brotó de mi pecho, porque supe que nunca podría abandonarlo. Nunca.


Bien, primero que nada decir que nunca he sido fan de este genero. En la "primera temporada" de Naruto, me enamore por completo de sasusaku (aunque mi ideal universo alterno Sakura siempre se quedará con Itachi), pero fueron los cambios sucedidos en Sippuden (y los que todavían suceden... que no se yo como va a acabar esto) los que me abrieron los ojos a este nueva pareja, que sin duda, aunque no sea una de mis pasiones (por el momento, algún día acabaré hartandomente de mary sues rosas y gary sues azules y se convertirá en mi favorita, seguro), también merece una oportunidad.

Así pues, juzgad vosotros mismos.

* * *

**Bestias de hielo.**

Todos se lo preguntaban; ni siquiera Sakura lo entendía. Ninguno era capaz de comprender mi empeño, la necesidad que yo sentía de buscarlo, de traerlo de vuelta; sin importar nada.

Realmente no me importaba nada. Ni siquiera la muerte de esos cientos de samuráis logró hacer que me rindiera. Ni las palizas recibidas en su defensa, ni las súplicas de mis amigos, ni el dolor que debió sufrir ese otro jinchuriki al ser capturado…, ni tan siquiera su desprecio. Yo no podía rendirme, pues por muy válidas que fueran todas esas razones, siempre palidecían en comparación con aquel recuerdo.

El recuerdo de aquella noche, hace ya tantos años, en la que el verdadero Sasuke me habló por primera vez. Aquella noche en la que, siendo aun unos niños, él permitió que yo me introdujera en su alma, y me atrapó por completo y para siempre.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Era una Navidad helada; no había cierzo, ni lluvia, pero el frío de la noche se adhería dolorosamente a la descubierta piel de mi rostro, provocando en mi una sensación similar a la de mil punzantes cristalillos hundiéndose paulatinamente en mi carne._

_Aun así, había algo de atrayente en aquel sufrimiento, algo prohibido, maligno; una especie de rebelión y sumisión, al mismo tiempo, a ese castigo que una oculta parte de mi ser creía merecer._

_En aquellos momentos sentía mi tortura como un silencioso trueque: una penitencia por esconder a tal demonio en mi interior, y la esperanza de que mi dolor autoimpuesto sirviera para amenizar la repulsa de la aldea, y los pueblerinos comenzaran a verme como alguien real, humano de carne y hueso, y no como a un monstruo._

_Pero en mi interior yo sabía que lo era, e igualmente sabía que nada de lo que dijera, o hiciese, podría cambiar tal perspectiva._

_Caminaba solo por las calles, vagabundeando, y de vez en cuando, a través de los cristales, echaba un vistazo al interior de esos hogares, la lumbre encendida sobre el hogar, el pavo humeando sobre la mesa, el champán, el árbol y los regalos, las jubilosas risas de los más jóvenes y las graves carcajadas de los ancianos. En general, todo aquello que yo nunca podría tener… el abrazo de una madre, la sonrisa de un padre, y la comprensión de una verdadera familia._

_Y me sentía solo fuera de la máscara de hiperactividad y euforia que solía pintar, terriblemente solo. Tal vez ese fuera el dolor más hiriente de todos._

_Entonces lo vi, en uno de mis paseos por parque, entre los verdes columpios y altos toboganes donde las madres traen a jugar a sus hijos. Sentado contra la corteza de un árbol, con la mirada perdida en el cielo; allí estaba él y tampoco había nadie a su lado._

_Al principio lo tomé por un sueño. ¿Que iba hacer él allí?_

_Ese era lugar para gente perdida, extraviada, sola; para la gente a la todos despreciaban, para aquellos que no valían nada y nada tenían que perder. Gente maldita, como yo; gente que nada tenía que ver con él._

_Quise marcharme, acongojado, como si aquel encuentro fuera algo prohibido, algo que nunca debiera haber sucedido. Pero entonces él elevó la vista, y su mirada atrapó la mía. El principio del fin. Atrapado, hipnotizado, supe que jamás podría escapar de allí; el efecto de esa mirada me retendría eternamente._

_Sentí tanto miedo al anticipar su desprecio. El odio reflejado en sus oscuras pupilas clavándose en el azul de mis ojos. Gritaría, golpearía furioso y se marcharía de allí. Lo veía con tanta claridad que, antes de una posibilidad por llegar, bien podría haber sido un hecho ya sucedido._

_Pero me equivoque. Él no hizo nada de eso. Únicamente me miro... y pronunció mi nombre._

_- Naruto – sus pupilas dentellearon un extraño reconocimiento; no parecía sorprendido de verme –. Naruto – repitió, en voz más suave._

_El viento sacudió la copa de los árboles mientras la prudencia daba paso al desconcierto en mi mente, provocando un sonido espectral en la naturaleza del parque. Capturado, quizá en la intensidad con la que sus ojos me contemplaban, o quizá en la forma en la que él había pronunciado mi nombre, avance un par de pasos, con la hierba crujiendo bajo mis pies. No se inmutó._

_- ¿Alguna vez has sentido un monstruo en tu interior, Naruto? – inquirió, sin embargo, poco después; como si los minutos entre su actual intervención y la anterior no hubieran transcurrido nunca._

_La pregunta me paralizó. ¿Qué si lo había sentido? Constantemente vivía con uno; y si en algún momento lograba olvidarlo... los palabras de desprecio de los más niños y las miradas acusatorias de los mayores bastaban para recordar que él seguía allí; que era yo. Que no era posible huir. Que yo era el monstruo._

_- Si – susurre, no obstante, como si estuviera confesando un pecado – alguna vez lo he sentido._

_Él ya lo sabía; lo demostraba la quietud de sus párpados, la calma con la que me contemplaban sus ojos, la profunda desesperación._

_- ¿Y nunca has temido El momento? – cuestionó; parecía asombrado._

_- ¿Qué momento? – necesité preguntar. La mayor parte de mi mente estaba adormecida, presa del frío y de su conducta, e inconsciente de cuanto me rodeaba. Sin embargo, todo mi yo estaba pendiente de sus palabras, atento a su significado, prendado de su hermosura._

_- El momento en que la bestia se apodere de tu mente y te robe el control de tu cuerpo. El momento en que ella te suplante, tú desaparezcas y ella empiece a ser tú. ¿Nunca lo has temido, Naruto?_

_- No – al contrario que él, que parecía arrastrar cada palabra, yo respondí con presura, sin pensar; fue el instinto quien habló por mi._

_- ¿Nunca? – insistió._

_- No – volví a negar, firmemente._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_- Porque si lo hiciera... si el monstruo se apoderará de mi, me utilizaría para hacer cosas malas a la gente que quiero, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir – respondí, tras meditar la respusta._

_Él me contempló pensativo unos instantes..._

_- La gente a la que quieres... – repitió, poco después –. ¿Quién...?_

_Nunca acabó la frase; quizá por miedo o por vergüenza permaneció en silencio, pero yo entendí la esencia y conteste._

_- Iruka-sensei – manifesté emocionado – y Kakashi-sensei, y Sakura-chan – todos eran nombres de personas que me querían, de aquellas personas que me habían librado de la soledad –, y Konohamaru-baka, y el ermitaño pervertido... y tú también, Sasuke-teme. Yo nunca permitiría que os pasara nada, aun cuando eso supiese una lucha constante contra cualquier bestia que habite mi ser, jamás os abandonaría. Nunca._

_Creía tan firmemente en mis palabras, que de pronto el frío parecía haberse extinguido y yo rebosaba energía. Podría haber luchado contra el peor de los monstruos y, en ese momento, hubiera vencido; tal era la confianza que sentía en mi mismo._

_Sasuke solo sonrió, parecía esperar ese tipo de respuesta. Pero de pronto se puso serio._

_- ¿Y si fuera otra bestia quien te los arrebatara? – inquirió está vez – Si un día regresaras a casa, encentraras sus cuerpos sin vida en el suelo, su sangre vertida sobre la alfombra, y te descubrieras totalmente solo por culpa de otro monstruo; ¿qué harías entonces? ¿lo liberarías para obtener venganza, o volverías a contenerte? – su cambio de voz me sobresaltó; ya no era calma, pasividad lo que trasmitía; ahora era un deje... desgarrador._

_La penumbra disminuyó en el parque; las escasas nubes que cubrían la luna fueron desplazadas hacia la izquierda por una corriente de aire, y la luz del astro se libero sobre nosotros. Ahora podía ver con mayor claridad su rostro, el matiz de agónica desesperación que trasmitían sus ojos fijos en mi, pendientes de mi respuesta._

_¡Cuánto desee abrazarlo en ese momento! Hacer, o decir algo que consiguiera aliviarlo; pero no me atreví, únicamente pude responder su pregunta,_

_- Yo... – expliqué con esfuerzo –, si eso ocurriera, desearía... con todas mis fuerzas... sufrir, desgarrar, matar... hasta olvidarme de mi mismo y de mi nombre. Liberar a la bestia..., dejar que se apoderara de cada parte de mi ser hasta que ya no quedara nada, hasta que no quedara dolor... y, entonces, desaparecer lentamente, consumirme, olvidar...; porque ya no tendría sentido estar vivo. Pero no lo haría – negué seriamente –. Por mucho que ese fuera mi deseo, mi necesidad... jamás me dejaría arrastrar por él. Nunca._

_- ¿Por qué? – la ansiedad estaba impresa en su pregunta._

_- Porque quiero ser Hokage, ¿recuerdas? – contesté con voz suave – y ningún buen hokage pondría en peligro la seguridad de sus gentes. Porque sus vidas valen más que la mía... porque por ellos, también por ellos, yo seguiré controlando a la bestia en mi interior y jamás permitiré que escape._

_Al contrario que en otras ocasiones, ningún ruido despectivo escapo de sus labios; él solo me escuchó en silencio hasta el final, y entonces, con la vista perdida en el horizonte, sonrió._

_Pero no fue una sonrisa cínica o prepotente; era una sonrisa sincera, una mezcla de orgullo, admiración, y pena. Sus ojos me observaron con reconocimiento, no de igual a igual. Él me admiraba, aunque yo nunca fui capaz de entenderlo._

_- Eres un loco valiente, Naruto – dijo al final tras unos instantes en silencio – y un tonto. Pero no todos podemos ser héroes, ni estamos hechos para serlo – suspiró, parecía un suspiro rendido –. No todos..._

_Nunca supe como acaba esa frase. Un terremoto parecía haber iniciado. De pronto, interrumpiendo el silencio del parque y la quietud de nuestra conversación, Sasuke se incorporó y se alejó de allí. Y yo me quede solo, perdido en la oscuridad; atrapado por sus palabras, prisionero de esa nueva sensación que crecía en mi pecho y no era capaz de entender._

_Pero entonces, cuando yo lo creía ya lejos, él se detuvo y me habló._

_- ¡Naruto! – me llamó con voz potente, a pesar de que en el silencio de la noche hasta el más débil murmullo era fácilmente escuchable - ¿Qué es lo que harías si no fueses tú, si fuera uno a quien quieres el que se rindiera ante su bestia interior? ¿Qué harías entonces? ¿Lo detendrías? ¿Detendrías las muertes, los asesinatos? ¿Detendrías al monstruo? ¿Lo harías?_

_Sus gritos me atravesaron. Cerró los ojos, tratando de visualizar aquella situación, pero me fue imposible hacerlo. Yo no sabía la respuesta, no podía encontrarla._

_Pero él respondió por mi._

_- ¡Se que lo harías! – su confianza en mi me sorprendió – Lo harías Naruto; porque nadie dijo que la vida de un hokage fuera fácil. Tú lo detendrías. Y lo detendrás si llega a ser necesario, ¿cierto, usuratonkachi?_

_Ignoré el insulto. Aquella última frase de Sasuke me había congelado. No había sonado como una pregunta, sino más bien como un ruego desesperado... Y por un momento, temí que todo ello no fuera una hipótesis, que él necesitará esa promesa porque su bestia lo amenazaba y no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder resistir..._

_Pero solo fue un instante; después recordé que yo era el único que escondía al kyubi en mi interior y que Sasuke era solo un chico normal, el ejemplo y modelo a seguir de la aldea._

_Él todavía esperaba mi respuesta._

_- Tienes razón – afirme, tras cuestionarlo internamente unos segundos –; si la bestia hubiese sido antes un amigo, si él se hubiera dejado dominar y controlar por tal monstruo, yo lo detendría. Lo haría, puedes estar seguro._

_El sonrió ante la seguridad que trasmití mis palabras; parecía satisfecho, tranquilo, como si tan solo le hubiera quedado un asunto por atender y lo hubiese resuelto. Después apartó el rostro, y su cuerpo avanzó de cara a la oscuridad._

_Pero entonces yo lo llame, grite su nombre por última vez._

_- ¡Sasuke! – exclamé – Yo lo detendría, lo haría; destruirá a la bestia y lo detendría. ¡¡Pero a él lo traería de vuelta!! – chille con seguridad – Nunca lo dejaría abandonado en la oscuridad. ¿¡¡Lo oyes, Sasuke!!? Yo lo traería de vuelta, porque ese... ¡ese es mi camino del ninja!_

_No recuerdo haber pronunciado jamás unas promesa que trasmitiesen tanta fuerza y pasión como la que coloqué yo en cada una de esas palabras._

_Sasuke también pareció sorprendido. Cuando me miró, hubiera jurado que ver lagrimas en sus ojos. No sonreía; su rostro era solo una máscara de desesperación y esperanza, de amor y odio, de completa impotencia..._

_Yo no aparté la vista de él; lo seguí contemplando hasta que, finalmente, su cuerpo se desvaneció entre las sombras... y aun entonces, permanecí allí un rato más._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Un día y doce horas más tarde él desapareció, se fue con Orochimaru; y todavía hoy yo no logró entender si su marcha fue una búsqueda suicida de poder, para destruir a su hermano, o, inconscientemente, lo que pretendía era huir, escapar de ese nuevo sentimiento que surgió en ambos aquella noche y que, en esos momentos, ninguno de los dos supo comprender.

En cuanto a mi seguí fiel a mi promesa, y por más que mil voces me lo suplicaran, que mi propio egoísmo lo deseara, nunca fui capaz de romperla.

Porque, sin saberlo, aquella noche, aquellas palabras, se convirtieron en el resto de mi vida; en el árbol de mis desgracias, de la incomprensión, de los cientos de ojos que me señalaban y dudaban de cordura, de la tristeza y el llanto, del muro que se formaría entre yo y el resto del mundo, de mis pesadillas nocturnas, de mis entrenamientos suicidadas, de la constante desesperación...

Y sin saberlo, aquellas palabras se convirtieron también en la fuente de mis actuales sonrisas; de mi meta en la vida, de mis futuros deseos, de su actual compañía... de mi felicidad.

Porque aquella era una promesa que, pasará lo que pasase, yo no pensaba incumplir; y su significado me acompañaría hasta el fin delos tiempos... y sus resultados... aun más allá.

***

- ¿Qué haces despierto dobe? – su voz soñolienta al otro lado de la cama me distrae de mis pensamientos, alejándome de mis recuerdos y trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. Como aquella noche, el exterior parece una tumba de hielo, pero yo no siento frío; su cuerpo basta para calentarme.

Lo observó con cariño antes de responder. Su imagen ha variado mucho en los últimos doce años. Su rostro se ha estilizado abandonando los rasgos infantiles; sus pómulos sobresalen, al igual que su barbilla; una cicatriz nace en su párpado derecho y llega hasta el extremo de la ceja. Sus ojos, sin perder ese negro que los caracteriza, han adquirido un tinte más adulto.

Su voz también ha cambiado, y sin embargo, cuando lo miró, todavía me parece ver a ese adolescente de doce años sobre la faz del hombre de veinticinco.

- Solo pensaba... – respondo, conteniendo un bostezo, demasiado cansado para hacerle partícipe de mi ensimismamiento.

- Ignoraba que supieras hacerlo – se burla, cerrando los ojos y dedicándome una de esas medio sonrisas que tanto me gustan.

- Cinco años conviviendo contigo tuvieron que servir para algo – lo tiento, aproximando mi cuerpo desnudo al suyo unos cuantos centímetros, en busca de su respuesta.

Durante una milésima de segundo mi actitud parece sorprenderle, quizás esperaba una replica que le devolviera el insultos, o simplemente me creyera demasiado cansado para nuestros juegos; pero inmediatamente sonríe, está vez con una sonrisa prepotente, y al mismo tiempo, ansiosa... Con ese deje de sentimiento dulcificando sus ojos.

- Mañana hay entrenamiento especial con Kakashi a primera hora – me advierte, mientras él mismo desliza sus brazos alrededor de mi pecho hasta casi tocarme.

Su rodilla también asciende sobre mi muslo en un delicado roce, que se va intensificando conforme toma altura, hasta finalmente enroscarse en mi cintura. No obstante, no me atrae hacía él, solo me esta provocando; disfruta cuando soy yo quien da el primer paso.

- Podemos empezar a calentar ahora, ¿no crees? – yo también lo tiento, mordiéndome el labio.

Entonces, tras un momento de vacilación en que nuestros ojos permanecen atados, ningunos de los dos lo resiste. Nuestros labios se chocan con furia, nuestras lenguas se enredan con deseo, nuestros cuerpos, ardientes masas de aire, necesitan colisionar el uno con el otro. El corazón me palpita con fuerza, y mientras los beso, mientras sus manos acarician dicha parte de mi cuerpo, yo puedo sentir a su alma latiendo también en su pecho.

Estamos vivos, los dos. Estamos vivos y amamos.

***

_Y así fue como aquella promesa cambio mi vida, porque sin ella, Sasuke no dormiría hoy a mi lado, y sin el calor de su piel yaciendo junto a la mía, cientos de bestias heladas acecharían mis pesadillas. Pero cuando él me besa, cuando nuestro cuerpos se fusionan y nuestras almas forman una sola... el hielo se derrite, y entonces, solo entonces... merece la pena estar vivo._

* * *

Bien, pues has ta aquí ha llegado este one shot... me salió más largo de lo que imaginaba...

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? ¿debo seguir intentandolo con esta pareja o me rindo antes de empezar? En lo personal estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado, creo que trasmití todo lo que era mi intención trsmitir, pero qué pensáis vosotros? Opiniones, crítiacas, recomendaciones, todo ello...

¿**review**?


End file.
